The Ferris Wheel
by Hardywifey
Summary: Lynette and Tom are newly-weds but a terrible and tragic incident happened to Lynette not long after their wedding, which almost changed their entire lives. How will the couple thrive to survive?


**The Ferris Wheel**

"Tom, do you take Lynette as your beloved wife?"

Tom gazed into my hazel eyes and devoted a sweet smile which arched his eyes. "I do."

He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his bulky, warm chest, smelling the familiar Givenchy. I tipped my white heels to align my lips with his and stared into his deep, chocolate and heartful eyes. Our lips finally met, which was the most dreamy and wonderful kiss.

The party opened with "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonders, sang by a local jazz band. Serene Garden, the venue for our party, never seemed so alive and dazzling ever since Tom proposed to me there, until that night. The mood could not have been more perfect for a small dance with my husband. As we danced, he stroked my blonde hair kissed me sentimentally.

By 10:00 PM the place had gone pretty wild. Cheers and loud chatters would scatter the tables. Clinks of glasses of red and white wine would fly about in the air and ferociously chugged again by half-drunk people screaming "Yeah!" and "Here, here to Mr. and Mrs. Scavo!" I'm beginning to fear being called Mrs. Scavo because it sure sounds like some disease. During that time, Tom and I decided to sneak out from the chaos and find quietness.

The coal-black limousine with a "Just married" sign on the back stood neatly at the parking lot next to Serene Garden. We slipped inside the car while we giggled without anyone noticing and drove away.

"Tom, where are we going?" I chuckled.

"I don't know. Let's find a place where we can be alone together," said Tom.

"You mean our apartment?" I assumed, hoping we would not go home yet.

Tom gave me a look and uttered, "Not that! I mean a place we've always loved going to."

"I know!" I squealed in excitement, "We should go to the amusement park and ride the ferris wheel! I bet the view will be breathtaking tonight."

We headed to Santa Monica Pier filled with laughter and joy of every usual newly-weds along the road. Then our eyes shimmered as a pair of bright lights of an oncoming giant vehicle approached us. My heart raced and panic started to reach my adrenaline. Tom rapidly stepped on the brake and a long screeching sound of tires pierced my ears. BAM! - It was too late. My body was vigorously dragged forward and my head crashed the window. Beads of fresh crimson liquid dripped down my face. It was supposed to be the best day of our lives until everything went black.

"Where am I?"

My head felt fuzzy and my vision blurred. The room smelled like medicine and cleanliness that made me anxious. I could hear the beeping machine next to my bed, the curtains shifted and my heavy breath under the oxygen mask. I blinked my numb lids a couple of times to readjust my sight, then scanned the room to look for anyone who could tell me what happened. At a distance, I vaguely caught two deep, unfamiliar voices.

"She will need to be treated here for about one more month until she is fully recovered," muttered the first deep and soothing voice, whom I guess is my doctor, Dr. Twaine. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he added.

"Thanks, Doctor. I fully rely on you."

The door clacked and opened as a good-looking and charming man wearing a tuxedo entered. The right side of his forehead was covered in bandage and his right arm was held by a blue cast. The man slowly walked closer to me with a worried expression. He held my left hand then stroked the side of my face.

"Hey, honey. Welcome back," said the man with a smile, "I'm glad you're okay, Lynette."

I stared at the man with bewilderment and pulled my face back from his contact. "Uh, who are you?"

His face went blank and stuttered, "Lynette, wh- what are you talking about? I'm your husband Tom."

"Husband? I never had a husband."

The two of us were left startled and awkward at that moment until the doctor entered while clearing his throat. "Oh, Mr. Scavo, I forgot to tell you one more thing. Unfortunately, Lynette has encountered amnesia after the accident damaged her brain. I am truly sorry."

Tom was caught in disbelief as his eyes started to water along his way outside the room with the doctor.

"Her memory loss can extend back several months," he continued, "Looking at the bright side, her memory is only partially lost, so I was hoping you can help rebuild them as there's a chance she might remember some."

It has been three weeks since my accident. I stood up, having myself walking unsteadily towards the window. I gazed at my reflection and thought to myself, that Tom guy must have been the love of my life. A feeling of disappointment and frustration bursted out like a wrecked ship sailing on a stormy sea.

The door knob twisted and the same handsome man appeared. A man whom I recognized but still wasn't able to recall a thing. Tom, the man who claimed to be my husband, had brought me bouquets of sunflowers for the last couple of weeks which were now aligned on the table like a garden. But that time he brought a thick photo album in his hands.

"It's you again," I grinned, "What have you got for me today to convince for the sixth time that I'm your wife?"

Tom grabbed a seat nearby and placed an opened photo album on my lap. I shifted my attention to the photos and saw myself with Tom, where we looked happy. "Our photo album," he answered.

I flipped through the pages slowly, trying so hard to reminisce each photo. In a few, we were in a snowing NYC posing cutely, and in another few, we were at an office, celebrating a festive event. Tears began to shed out of my eyes. I kept on blaming myself for the things I could not remember. I commented, "We seemed really happy. Tom, I want to remember so badly, really, but I can't."

"That's fine, Lynette. Don't pressurize yourself and take it slowly," he said softly. He pointed out to a photo and captioned, "Here's our recent wedding photo. We looked amazing."

I flipped another page and noticed a particular photo. It was a magnificent view of the sea where a glowing moonlight was reflected on it and ahead lay stunning and colorful lights of the city below the indigo night sky. I pointed out my index finger and stroked the photo with it downwards. I slightly gasped and said, "I've seen this before. I loved this place."

Tom's brown eyes widen and exclaimed, "You do? Oh! Yes, you did love this place. This picture was taken from a ferris wheel."

"Yes!" I squealed, "I remember the ferris wheel and the amusement park! And.. you! I remember us cuddling and.." Before I could finish the sentence of what I recalled, he continued for me, "listing out reasons why we shouldn't have kids?"

"Yes!"

We let a quick laugh, elated that my memories of him were beginning to retrieve.

"You know what? Let's get out of here and go to that amusement park," suggested Tom.

"I dont know," I hesitated, "Isn't that a little crazy?"

"Oh, come on, Lynette. I promise it will be worth it."

Tom begged me with a puppy face, which I could not resist, and I finally agreed to sneak out with him, leaving my bed while still wearing a patient's gown.

Minutes later, we arrived at Santa Monica Pier by 8:15 PM and headed for the ferris wheel we have always loved. As we rested on one of the cubicals, the ferris started to rotate and as we reached the top, I realized I was happy with him. I shifted my body closer to him so I can feel his warmth. We gazed into each other's eyes and smiled from ear to ear.

"I remember my love for you is eternal. I would spend forever to be with you right here, Tom," I confessed.

Tom's eyes gawked with disbelief. I blushed like a boiled lobster as his soft hands stroked my face with tenderness. Tom's face leaned closer to mine where he then laid his forehead against mine and I shut my eyes, whispering, "I would do anything to make you happy. I love you." We shared a magical kiss, realizing I will have a beautiful life ahead of me with him.


End file.
